A Fool's bargain
by Midknightrose1600
Summary: Kagome manages to defeat Naraku all on her own but when Sesshomaru finds out he is eager to make Kagome his personal assitant did I mention that Kagome is bequeathed something special from Midoriko.


DisclaimerI do not own Inuyasha . Kagome opened her eyes and blinked them a few times before she realized what she was seeing was real. Inuyasha right next to her, dead, his chest covered in blood. She shook her head as if to shake away the fact that he was gone. "No! This isn't happening!" She sobbed violently. It was then she that she heard a familiar chuckle. Her body stiffened with fear as she slowly turned her head. There stood Naraku wearing an evil grin. "Kagome look around, all your friends are dead." He said waving his arm. She looked all around the battle ground. All around her lay her friend's bodies. Miroku was on the ground his throat ripped open. Sango her weapon embedded in her body. Kirara and Shippo their bodies mangled. Koga bent in half and Kikyo her limbs torn off. Dead they were all dead. Kagome stood there unable to do anything but weep. "You see Miko as much as I despise Inuyasha I absolutely hate you. You a mere slip of girl with no power to speak of has managed to get in my way and become a great annoyance. Therefore, I have decided the greatest punishment for you would be to watch your friends being killed and then leave you all alone. As I have come to realize you are no real threat with out you friends and who knows if anything should happen to the jewel I could always count on your eyes." Then he gave an uproarious laugh. Kagome could feel rage and hatred filling her soul and need for revenge began to gnaw at her "That's right Naraku laugh while you can because your annoyance has just become your biggest enemy and worst nightmare. Even though my friends are gone, they are still with me. I can feel their spirits encouraging me to get rid of you forever." She murmured eerily. She rushed at him full force. Naraku looked at her with amusement 'Foolish woman, as if she could beat me.' He thought as he released a snake-like demon. Kagome saw the demon approaching, she thrust out her hand and shot out a pink beam. The beam hit the demon and it was instantly purified Naraku released more demons and one by one Kagome destroyed them. He gasped in shock at her newly found powers and before he knew it Kagome had him by the throat. "Naraku you will pay." She hatefully whispered. For the first time in his life Naraku truly knew what fear was. Kagome put her other hand up to his face and could feel the thousands of demons squirming around. She could even feel the monster within the tainted jewel. She gathered all the power within her body and jet out a copious neutralizing beam. Naraku's body instantly disintegrated and all that was left was a beautifully glowing jewel. Kagome closed her eyes and fell into oblivion. Sesshomaru awoke with a start; he looked around the campsite to make sure all his companions were all right. He couldn't understand what had awakened him but it was deathly close to fear. He gracefully stood and went in search of the disturbance. "Kagome, Kagome wake up. I need your help." Kagome could feel someone shaking her but she didn't stir. "Leave me alone, let me die." Kagome mumbled brushing the hand away. "Listen if you help me, I will tell you how to save your friends" At the sound of these words she sat straight up. "What do you need me to do?" she asked a determined look on her face. It was then that she noticed the world around her. She was in field full of rare and exotic flowers and the sky was the picture of a perfect sunset. A lake could be seen not far from where they stood and appeared to be crystal clear. A gentle breeze blew and smelled purely of cherry blossoms. Her mouth was agape with shock never in her life had she seen such beauty. "Wondrous isn't it?" a voice came from right next to her. It was none other than the priestess Midoriko. "Kagome," she said sadly, "I'm afraid the beast has grown too powerful and I am no longer a match for it. I need your help to destroy it before it gets out into the world of the living." Kagome nodded her head. (A/N Gee isn't our Kagome getting braver and braver) "Just tell me what I need to do." She said standing up, Midoriko stood as well. She reached out her hand and grabbed Kagome's "Focus on your powers, bring them to the surface but don't release them until I say so." Kagome closed her eyes and could feel the world around them disappearing. She could sense the malevolent evil that Midoriko spoke of. Kagome began to grow fearful and felt her powers diminishing. "Don't be afraid." She heard Midoriko's soothing voice say and at once she felt better "We can do this." She told herself. "We have to." Once again she built up her power to an explosive force and waited for Midoriko to give the order. She felt the demon growing closer and closer until it was practically breathing down her neck and then she felt the sensation of being swallowed up. Now she was being sucked down but still she held tight to Midoriko and waited dutifully for the order. They went through a range of emotions hate, anger, sorrow, jealousy, greed, pain, doubt and finally hopelessness. Kagome didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Until finally Midoriko screamed, "NOW!" and with that let all her pent up energy. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a huge orb with golden electricity fly at something that resembled a heart. The orb collided with it the darkness around them shattered and the terrible gut- wrenching scream that followed made Kagome shudder. Kagome looked at Midoriko who had already started to vanish. "Thank you, Kagome. Now about your friends, I have heard it said there exists a sword that can bring people back from the dead. It is known as the Tenseiga." Kagome knew of the sword but more importantly she knew the person who wielded it. "Kagome, there is one other thing I'd like to bestow upon you." The vanishing priestess murmured. "Really, what is it?" Kagome asked perplexed. "You'll see, but you need to wake up to find out." Kagome awoke to a full moon, while the stars shimmered in the sky like diamonds. Kagome could feel an immense pain coming from her back. She couldn't understand what it was. "Miko what happened here?" she heard a cold voice ask. 'Oh, great just what I need another demon. Well at least she didn't have to go and look for him' she thought sarcastically. Kagome wondered if she had enough strength to take on Sesshomaru. She tried moving but found she had no energy left. "We were in a battle and Naraku killed all of my friends and I was wounded badly but managed to defeat him." She answered tiredly. 'Well better get this over with.' She told her self. "I beg of you Demon Lord Sesshomaru, please, use the Tenseiga to bring my friends back." She pleaded squeezing out a tear. Something told him to kill her that a being this powerful should not live but intrigue and the fact that she was loyal to her friends amazed him. Still he wanted to walk away and leave her to die but something held him back. It was the look in her eyes. She looked so much like Rin, so helpless, so innocent. It didn't take but a moment for him to reach his decision "Very well, I shall save them but in return you must give me yours. Pledge your loyalty and life to me." He said in a tone that brooked no argument. Kagome merely nodded her head sealing her fate. He unsheathed the Tenseiga and felt it pulse. Immediately the minions of the underworld appeared and with one stroke, he destroyed them all. Inuyasha was the first to awaken and was followed by the rest. Sesshomaru picked up the girl and beat a hasty retreat. Well that's all for now I don't mind criticism so long as it's constructive. Thank you , please read and review.


End file.
